


For Better or for Worse

by Nutcracker_30



Category: Ramayana - Valmiki, सिया के राम | Siya Ke Ram
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutcracker_30/pseuds/Nutcracker_30
Summary: A peek into one of those happy times in the married life of Meghnad & Sulochana. Those when they cherished and loved one another before tragedy befell their harmonious life.
Relationships: Love/Marriage, Passion - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	For Better or for Worse

She stood at the balcony that faced the vast seas circling Lanka. The sun was bidding goodbye for the day and the moon was about to take charge. Ever since she came here, she had always loved watching and feeling the twilight and the atmosphere it brought to the seas in the horizon. The waves lapped with the rhythm of winds. The day was pleasant like any other. The markets bustled with the usual activities of trade. Unlike the normal humans’ market where bargaining would result in the seller giving into the customers’ demands, the markets of the _asurs*_ had the buyers and sellers get into fist fights for the prices.

Coming from the far off Nagaloka, where discipline and politeness was of utmost importance for both royals and the subjects, Sulochana found this Lankan way of daily life amusing and entertaining as well. Her mind reverted back to the day when she eloped with Meghnad or in the words of her father, ‘forcibly taken by Meghnad’. She could never explain to her father about her love for the fierce warrior prince of Lanka.

That day was like a dream come true for her tender heart. It was more of a whirl wind of unfathomable emotions and actions, ranging from the swayamvar* jitters to the relief of seeing him while she was being led into the hall; to the shock that she received when her father, King of Nagas, Vasuki, objected to her garlanding him; to the disbelief when he openly humiliated Meghnad for barging into a function where he wasn’t invited; to the shock all over again when he grabbed her hand and declared his immense love for her in front of everyone; to the intense happiness and pleasure coursing through her on hearing his confession; to the excitement while eloping from the hall with him.

It has been six blissful months since that day. While she was saddened by the thought of her father disapproving the alliance and then grudgingly giving into it, she was also happily consumed by the love and care that was showered on her by her doting mother-in-law and her dear lord.

 _He must be done with his sandhyavandanam* and will be here by now._ She thought with excitement. She had always been aware of the unending responsibilities that he shouldered and the strict, disciplined lifestyle that he preferred following at any cost. She had come to accept the fact that his duties towards his father, the kingdom preceded her. But these were the qualities which she had always loved about him. They defined him.

Deciding to go downstairs to welcome her lord, she turned around from the balcony, and there he was.

“Thinking about me, love?” He gave his usual smirk, walking towards her, which always made her heart skip a beat. Not that she would ever reveal it to him. She was too proud a woman.

“So, how is it going?” He asked her casually, not waiting for an answer to his previous question, as he leaned across the balustrade.

“If you are asking about the preparations for upcoming _yagna*_ , it is going just fine. The ordered resources have been shipped into Lanka just this morning. It is being segregated right now. All the food resources are being brought in. Oh! I must go and check them up!” She smacked her head lightly as realization hit her.

She turned around immediately, and in a reflex, he caught hold of her wrist pulling her closer to him. He stared at her with raised eyebrows.

“ _Swami*_? What? I have to go.” She looked down towards the kitchen quarters and then at him.

“First of all, I wasn’t asking about the preparations. I know you will manage your part well. Second of all, this used to be our time, right?” He stared at her intently, waiting for an answer this time.

Sulochana sighed. “Yes, this is our time _Swami*_. But we both have work, right? Also, someone used to tell me that fulfilling duties, whatever they are, should be ‘our’ ultimate _dharma*_. That ‘someone’ is following it, but would not let me to do so.” She rolled her eyes at him.

Meghnad, who had enveloped her in his arms by now, tried to suppress his laugh at her remark. ‘Okay…you know, the comment does not sound sarcastic at all. Face it, you cannot excel in everything.”

Sulochana frowned at his comment. “I don’t wish to excel in everything _Swami_. I am what I am!” She said proudly. As an afterthought, she again added, “But _Swami_ , I am better than you at least.” She imitated his smirk looking at him. Both knew she was wrong. But it never failed to amuse Meghnad at all.

They both burst out in a laughter that resounded in their chambers.

“Now leave me _Swami_. I have to go. Maa must be looking around for me.” She tried to get off him, and the more she did, the more he tightened his hold around her. _He can be impossible sometimes_. She sighed and stopped trying.

 _She is giving the usual puppy look. Keep steady… keep steady… don’t melt…_ Meghnad always had trouble containing himself when she gave such looks. Intently starring at his sweetheart, he finally loosened his hold on her, partially giving up.

“Well then, let’s work together today.” He decided, dragging her with him. “What?! But Swami, how are we going to do that? I cannot do your work, and neither can you do mine.” She protested.

“We’ll think of a way, my love.” Came the calm reply of her lord.

++++++++++++++++++++++

The very painstakingly decorated agni kund* was now fully blackened with huge patches of oil smeared all over it. The heavy smoke coupled with the mild scent of flowers flared into the nostrils of everyone present in the gigantic hall. Nevertheless, the burning flames were up in all its glory.

Standing among the women folk of the extended royal family, just near the altar, Sulochana’s eyes were fixated to the fire. With her hands joined in the prayer, she felt herself deeply lost in the orange yellow flames.

The images passed by all over again. _A woman tirelessly and diligently offering prayers to the Shiva Ling; her own uncle Lord Adi Shesha, who much to her shock, was in a human form in the garb of a sage, warring against….her LORD who was getting hit by the arrows one after the other; his beheaded form; herself seated in his pyre……_ Sulochana felt someone nudge her. She broke out of the reverie drawing a shaky breath and turned sideways to see a concerned Mandodari looking straight at her with eyebrows arched, asking her daughter-in-law as to what happened. Sulochana shook her head in a ‘no’ vigorously, and tried her best to ward off the images from her mind.

Meghnad, who stood just across her with the kund in between them, saw her distressed. He realized she went through the same thing. Many a times he had asked her about these nightmares, correction, it became day-mares now, but she had always dismissed them. And thus, he decided not to force her into revealing anything. _I hope she will speak about her worries when she deems it right._

Sulochana felt him staring at her. She smiled at him though it did not reach her eyes. Her mind and heart were galloping at a speed she could not fathom. And then he gave a warm smile, one that always made her feel at peace. She breathed freely now. _**I will be there with you, for better or for worse.**_

**Author's Note:**

> *Sandhyavandanam - It is a ritual of evening prayers which are carried out in staunch Brahmin (or upper caste) families regularly.  
> *agni kund – an altar made up of brick stones, where fire is lit and offerings is made to the Gods.  
> *asurs - Considered to be devils in Hindu mythology  
> * swayamvar – process of choosing your own bride / groom  
> *yagna - a ritual sacrifice performed in front of fire  
> *Swami - a respectful way of wife addressing her husband  
> *dharma - One's prime duty  
> The other name of Meghnad is Indrajit (he was given this name owing to him defeating Lord Indra)


End file.
